Stuck in a Sport
by FullMetal-edwardelric-fangirl
Summary: I put Husky, Nana, Cooro, and Senri in a sport they would never play! Please enjoy my random one shot. K : If you want to call it violence... O.O Review please!


_**Be angry at me if you want to, and I know I should be writing chapters for my other fan fictions instead of writing random one shots, but I don't care!! What if I wanna!! Sorry, but an idea hit me, and I wrote it. So there. =P**_

_**By the way, I am having this random sports thing, so I decided to stick an anime/manga in a sport that would never play one!! Woot!!!**_

_**BAAAMMMMP!! **_The ending bell rang through the coliseum. Shouts surrounded the kids on the ice. A sigh of relief escaped one boy's lips as he skidded to a stop at the door. Stepping onto the cement, he slipped the helmet off his head, revealing the bluish-silver hair underneath. Darker than its usual color, it clung to his face, wet with sweat. He brushed his fingers through it, letting it fall into his face. A large amount of **squeals** erupted behind him.

_Crap…_

Quickly, he walked through the door, some of his teammates following after him. Apparently when you're captain, and you're cute, you have a ton of obsessed fan girls…

He and his teammates sat on benches and, drinking water, wiping off their faces with towels, and holding small conversations. When a tall, black haired, tan skinned male in a suit walked in, they fell silent. He said, "Husky," with a nod.

With that, the captain began to speak. "Great play, everyone. We need to keep our name in this game, too." Their name currently held "undefeated" in the title. "Just keep to our original game plan for the time being."

The conversations began again, and before they knew it, it was time for third period to begin. They each lined up, and when the music started, they quickly walked out, some entering the ice, including Husky. When the referee had the puck in hand, and was in position, the other team's player and number 2 got into position. The black object swiftly fell through the air…

_Chick! Swish._ The puck, in the home team's possession, flew across the ice, and clacked Husky's stick. He quickly moved down the ice, bypassing the opposing team's players. Cheers and chants surrounded him. All the words seemed to melt together and the crowd blurred from the side of his eye as he shot down the ice. He passed it to his teammate, number 5, who was skating near him. This player, whose long, black hair was already sticking to his face from sweat, smiled with joy, and rushed towards the guest team's goal. Swiftly, he passed it to his blond haired teammate. She pushed it hard, and it clacked against the goalie's stick. Another player, from the other team, pushed it, sending it across to the other side of the rink.

The home goalie pushed it, and number eleven, the captain, took it. He shot down the ice like a bullet, and was about to shoot. He felt a stick hook around his feet. "GAH!" Falling to the ground, he looked up at a bigger, opposing player towered over him, laughing. 'Boo's rang through the crowd, and the whistle blew. Grabbing the player by the arm, he stuck him into the box. Husky grumbled, picking himself up off the ground. The only female player on his team gave him a sympathetic look. With a sigh, he skated over to the ref', and got into position.

Time passed, and with no goals, the players were getting anxious…And violent. Husky had been off the ice for most of the middle of the period. With two minutes remaining, he was sent out. Again, numbers two and five were on the ice with him. The puck shot from one end to the other, and at one minute, the teams were tied, two-to-two.

Number two, or Nana, had the puck. She was quickly skating towards the other goal A larger player was tailing her, and looked as if he had bad intentions. This caught Husky's attention. He knew she could score if she got to the goal. The bigger player was the only one near her. Ignoring the thought of the pain that would come from it, he quickly moved toward them. As she neared the goal, the opposing player moved his hand, balling it into a fist, and aiming at her shoulder. If he struck her, she wouldn't be able to play. His strength was obviously able to hurt someone with ease. Husky wasn't going to let his best shooter get hurt the game before the finals.

Cooro, number five, was skating beside his captain. Husky told him to cover Nana afterward. With a nod, Husky sped up beside the player, whose hand was about a foot from Nana's shoulder. Closing his eyes, player 11 thrust all his weight at the other player, slamming him into the wall. A pain seared through his shoulder. He ricocheted off of the player, his skates hit the ice, and he stumbled.

When he regained his footing, a glance at the clock startled him.

10…9…8…7...

A large roar erupted through the crowd. He skated over to Nana, who had a large smile on her face. He saw her mouth the words "Thank you." He nodded, and when the cheering stopped., the clock started once again.

6…5…

The players shot down the ice, and the home team steadied, Cooro with the puck.

4…3…2…

The opposing team reached Cooro.

1…**BAAAMMMPPPP!**

Cheers echoed through the cold building. Nana quickly rushed over and embraced Husky. She had scored two of the three points, and another player the second point. Cooro came to them, a smile on his face. He was laughing with delight. Husky rubbed his shoulder when she let go of him. Again, she said, "Thank you." He smiled. "No problem." The players left the ice. Each member left the home team left with a smile, and one thought in their head.

_We're going to the finals!!!_

_**Yesh, I realize the ending is sucky. I don't really care, since this cured my boredom. So, anyway, I hoped you enjoyed my random one shot!! ^_^ Reviews are appreciated!!**_


End file.
